My Sexy Nerd
by MissGreenEyes93
Summary: Bella, a journalist for the New York Times goes out with her nerdy co-worker Edward. All Human! Fluff and Humor! BE WARNED! :P On hiatus (Just for a bit.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I've done a few stories on here, but I decided to a completely new one! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It was late and I was typing fast on the computer at work. I was a journalist. I studied English at University of Washington and once I had graduated, I had decided to move to New York (much to my father and mother's disappointment) where I had managed to get a journalist job for the New York Times. I had now been working here for a little over 4 years and enjoyed every second of it. I had met my best friend Alice Whitlock here. She was a tiny little thing. Only standing 5ft tall, while her husband Jasper, a Teacher stood at over 6 foot. She worked with the fashion page of the paper and she even has her own fashion company.<p>

So, Alice has also become my personal fashion designer. Telling me what to wear and buy. Sometimes getting hysterical if I would wear something to work that didn't match. I remember one day last week when I met up with her for coffee.

"Bella, you can't wear that!" She almost screeched.

I looked down, I was wearing a simple pencil black skirt and a white blouse, I also had tights and small flats on.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You're wearing flats and tights!" She moaned, like she was disgusted at the thought.

I had to shush Alice as people were looking at us.

"Alice! You know I can't wear heels" I Whispered. The last time Alice put me in heels I almost broke my ankle.

"But it makes you so much taller Bella! Your legs are to die for Girl!" She managed to half whisper and half squeak. She failed to be quiet and now we had the whole cafe staring at us, like we were some mad women. I ignored them.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I wasn't much taller than Alice, standing at about 5ft 4.

Alice made me wear sometimes, skimpy clothing (what I call it!) when we went out at night.

"Now, go try snag a guy!" pushing me into a bar, with her little body.

But I was shy in the relationship bit. I was crap at the flirting, that Alice told me to do.

So I had not many relationships since I moved here, my longest was for a month. Some guy called Mike. He was too clingy. I hadn't had sex for about 4 years. (Yes 4 years!) My last being my best friend Jacob. We were young and had drunk too much and one thing led to another. 4 years on, he's now in a long term relationship with a guy called Seth. We're still friends.

So here I was, 27 (almost 28!) years old and still single.

I was just about to finish my article for the day, when I heard someone come into the room. I looked up. It was Edward. Edward was quite new here, only being here for about 6 months. He was originally from Chicago and is 29. We had a few numerous chats about work, and he sometimes would re-fill my coffee if he was up. I would also do the same.

Edward reminded me a lot like Clark Kent. He was tall, standing between 6.3-6.4ft, and wore black framed glasses. I had once seen him bend down and saw star wars boxers poke out. I was glad that he didn't see me check him out.

I was still watching Edward, but when he looked up at me, he blushed.

"Hi" he spoke quietly.

I smiled and gave a little wave.

He was walking towards his desk (which was opposite mine) but before he reached it he tripped over a box that was sticking out from under a desk.

The paper that he was holding flew out of his hands, scattering over the floor. He landed on the floor with an 'oomph'

A few people that were still working snorted with laughter.

I rushed up from my seat, and got to his side.

Edward who was bright red started picking up the scattered papers on the floor.

"You ok Edward?"

Edward looked up at me. I only just noticed the colour of his eyes. They were Emerald green.

"Yeaa-h" he stuttered. He looked so embarrassed.

I helped him pick up the rest of the papers and handed them to him.

"Thanks Bella" he stood up and looked down at me.

Wow he was very tall!

"I'm so clumsy" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Join the Club" I smiled.

Last week I was just about to sit down in my chair, but I forgot that I pushed it further back than I anticipated and I landed on the floor right on my ass.

I still had the bruise.

"So are you finished for today?" I asked.

"Yep" He chucked the pieces of paper that he was holding on his desk, they flew messily and landed scattered on his computer keyboard.

He gave a shrug at the mess, and bent down to pick up his bag. He looked back to me with a smile.

"Are you done?"

I nodded and went back to my desk shutting down my computer. I had done what I could for today and I was now ready for the weekend ahead. I glanced at my watch, it read 8.11pm. I had now been at work for over 12 hours! I grabbed my coat from the back of the chair and looked up. Edward was still there. He noticed me and blushed.

He coughed.

"Would you like to go out for drink?"

He gave a smile that became more like a crooked grin.

I couldn't say no to that smile.

I met his eyes and nodded.

"Sure!" I grinned back at him and put on my coat.

"Great!" he smiled widely.

We found a little bar about 10 minutes down the road, it was quite busy but we managed to find a table for two. Edward was carrying the drinks by my command as I knew I probably drop them. I took a gulp of my white wine that I had got and sighed in relief.

Just what I needed.

Edward smiled at me as he drunk out of his cider bottle.

"So, you got anything planned for this weekend?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. Lazy weekend ahead for me" I laughed, embarrassed by my boring life.

Edward chuckled.

"Well that's not too bad. I'll probably be doing the same"

"Not visiting family?"

"Nope. They are still in Chicago."

"Oh. Mine are in Washington" I tried a visit them as often as I could. Christmases was mostly spent with them.

I took a sip again and changed the subject.

"So, are you enjoying it here so far?"

"I am now" he smiled and held up to his drink to toast me. I blushed.

I coughed trying to get rid of my blush and took one more sip of my wine.

"I've been here for just over 4 years and it's been the best choice I did"

I tried not to turn any redder by staring into his eyes. I never felt this way before.

"You got offered somewhere else then?"

"Yeah, Seattle and Chicago funnily enough!" I laughed. I finished the rest of my wine with another gulp.

"Wow"

"Yep" I grinned.

After about 3 hours of talking and 2 bottles of wine, we headed out of the bar.

I found out that Edward had a sister and she was married with children. His father was a Doctor and his mother an architecture.

I felt rather wobbly after the drinks I had and held on to Edward's arm to keep me steady.

"You aright?" he asked and he took my hand.

"Yup" I giggled. I was defiantly tipsy.

I blushed down at our hands. His big hand engulfed mine and was incredibly warm.

"So..." he started to say. But stopped.

"So..?" I repeated.

Edward chuckled nervously.

"So do you want to come back to mine or something?" he managed to say.

I looked up, his face was slightly red. I thought I was the only person that got that red!

I grinned at him and leaned up to kiss his chin as that was all I could reach.

"I would love to"

"Cool" he grinned goofily.

"I've had a lovely evening" I smiled as I swung our entwined hands back and forth.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand.

"I did too Bella. Very much."

I was the one to turn red this time and smiled. We didn't speak again, but I could see Edward sneaking glances at me.

We arrived outside a slightly worn down but nice apartment block.

"It's not much" he said. He must of have seen me look it up and down.

"Shush. It's nice" I laughed.

He smiled and pulled me through the front door. Entering the lift he pressed the 3rd floor button. I leaned onto his arm and sighed softly.

I felt his arm around my waist and I giggled.

I looked up at him and smiled brightly. He smiled back, he's eyes shone behind his glasses. I couldn't believe I hadn't notice them before, they were so bright.

I couldn't resist it any longer, so I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

I felt him froze against me, at first I thought I had done the wrong thing, I began to pull away to apologize when he felt him relax and kiss me back.

We kissed passionately and I heard the Ping of the doors opening of the lift. He stepped backwards pulling me with him. I almost tripped over my feet, but he steadied me. I giggled against him and I felt him pull me close to him, his arms across my waist.

I felt a smile against my lips and I stood up on my toes to put my arms around his neck. He lifted me slightly so I could reach probably. We broke the kiss and I buried my face into his neck. I heard a door opening and we tumbled into his flat and Edward kicked the door closed with his foot. It was dark, but we managed to get to his bedroom without tripping over anything.

We landed on his bed with an 'oomph' and I ended up on top. I looked down at him, an amused smile was on his face. I smirked back and wiggled in his lap. He groaned and I felt his arousal.

"B-Bella..." He moaned.

"Edward" I mumbled back and began to undo his shirt. His chest was surprising muscular and apart from the trail of brownish hair that came from under his trousers to his chest, he was quite hairless.

More of our clothes came off and he turned us over he was on top. We kissed deeply and I pulled the covers over us. I laughed when Edward started to peck kisses all over my face. I was ticklish, but soon I felt him press against me and my laughs turned to moans as I was getting aroused. It had been too long.

"_Please_" I begged.

He pressed more into me, he was hard and from the feel of it. Big.

He smirked and began kissing my neck, I felt his glasses against my skin. They were cold. I felt him nibble my neck. That will leave a mark I thought. Not that I minded.

He pulled away to look into my eyes.

I nodded. I wanted it so much.

Without any hesitation, he pushed inside me and we both moaned.

"God." I heard him mumble.

"To long..." He continued.

"Yes-s" I agreed. I moved my hands to his hair. It was soft to touch. I grabbed on to it, pulling slightly.

He began to move slowly and my legs instantly wrapped around him.

There was a little pain as it been so long and he was bigger than I had before, but I put it to the side as he stayed at a slow pace.

But, slowly the pace grew faster and I gasped. I grabbed onto his back where I felt light perspiration. I looked up at him and he caught my eyes. He glasses had slipped down his nose. I could help but laugh and lifted my hand to push them up only to have them slip down his nose again.

He began to laugh too, but he ignored them to begin kissing my face as his continued to move.

Our pace increased faster and I clutched hold of him tight.

"Bella" he moaned against me. He had moved his face into my neck again. I felt him release inside me and he went still. We were both breathing heavily.

He stayed in my neck and his hot breath tickled me.

"Edward-dd..." I giggled.

"Mmm" he mumbled and he brushed his nose against my neck. I felt his glasses dig in.

I giggled almost snorting when I felt wetness on my neck.

I managed to pull him off my neck.

"Did you just lick me?"

I saw red appear on his cheeks.

"I believe I did. You tasted good."

"You're weird." I laughed.

He grinned and looked into my eyes.

I looked back.

For the next few minutes, we didn't say a word to each other. He just lay on top of me still inside me.

Edward finally moved and his hand reached to stroke my cheek.

He spoke quietly.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time you know"

My mouth flew open.

"Really? But you hardly came up to me and talked!"

He blushed and looked down.

"I was to of a chicken" he mumbled.

I giggled, but stopped when I saw his face.

"Hey" I pulled his face up with my hands and made him look at me.

"I've wanted to talk to you. For a long time too actually."

He eyes twinkled.

"Ever since I saw your star wars boxers when you bent down" I teased

"Oh no!" he groaned.

"You saw those?"

"I thought they were hot"

"Hmm. Were you looking at my ass or the boxers?" he smirked.

That made me laughs.

"Well your ass was kinda hot too" I smiled.

I squeaked when I felt Edward pinch my side.

"Kinda? What do you mean kinda Hot? I think my ass is more than kinda hot!"

"You sure about that?" I smiled, playing along.

"Mmm. I'm sure. Much hotter than yours in fact" He said looking smug.

"Har Har" I said poking out my tongue.

"You know it's true" he smirked.

"Shutup!" I said smacking him.

Edward just laughed and pecked me on the nose.

"I think your ass is gorgeous. Do you mind me seeing it?" he whispered.

"Maybe later" I teased.

"Fine" he said with a sad face.

I poked him in the sides and he squeaked like me which made me laugh.

He laughed with me.

"Can you get of me now you big lump?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry m'dear"

Edward finally got of me and lay by the side of me on his bed, I immediately snuggled up close to him, taking in his warmth. With him being so tall I felt tiny against him.

Like he read my mind he whispered.

"You're so small" and he wrapped his arms around my body.

"You're just really lanky" I laughed poking him.

"I'm not Lanky, Thanks very much. I just tall!" mocked Edward in my ear.

"Yeah, so you're lanky!"

He pouted.

I chuckled.

"So how tall are you?" I smiled casually playing with his hair.

Edward gave a frown. I had seen it before on him when he was working at his desk. It's the face he makes when he's thinking.

"Erm. About 6 foot and 3 1/2 inches."

"Hmm, Very specific" I laughed.

"I'm a nerd remember" Once more poking me in the sides making me squeak. I glared at him and he smiled like a kid.

I poked out my tongue again.

"More like a sexy nerd" I teased.

"I'm a sexy nerd am I?" he teased back and tickled me.

"Yes my Sexy nerd" I giggled and moved onto my back so Edward was staring down at me.

He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Hmm. I'm your sexy nerd? That sounds quite nice"

"It does" I agreed, my eyes locked with his.

"Can I be your sexy nerd?" he whispered stroking my cheek.

"Yes" I whispered, closing my eyes savouring his touch.

"I would love to be your sexy nerd"

I felt kisses on my face.

"Good" I smiled and I opened my eyes once more, to find his green eyes staring back at me.

"Be my girlfriend Bella?"

His big hands cupped my face and I smiled while nodding.

He grinned, kissing me and once more we got lost under the bed covers.

* * *

><p>Hope you like! Please click that little review button below.. It would mean the world to me :)<p>

UPDATED: 16/07/12


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely reviews and alerts; I'm shocked by the response! So I have decided to continue, Thank you :) Well this chapter I decided to post early. I wrote it while on the train to Bath. Enjoy. Sorry it's much shorter than the first chapter!

I ended up staying with Edward the whole of the weekend.

"I have to go" I giggled.

I was the front door but Edward had decided to attack my neck.

"Stay" he mumbled. His lips were currently kissing behind my ear.

"My flat mate will be wondering where I am." I whispered with my eyes closed. Edward's lips were sending me crazy.

"Text her or something" he whispered. He started to nibble my ear now.

"I told her I'll be back today" I moaned, goose bumps appearing on my neck.

God. He's killing me.

I shared my small 2 bedroom apartment with Jessica. She worked on the floor below at work. I had been living with her since I moved here now, she was a good friend. Apart from when she brought a new man home about every month. The walls weren't exactly that thick, and well. You get the idea. I had many sleepless nights when that happened. Her screaming "I'm coming!" would give anyone the creeps. Including me.

She had text me yesterday afternoon wondering where I was and if I was coming home anytime soon. I had replied that I was staying at my new boyfriend's house I would be back early Sunday afternoon. I had read the clock earlier and it was already gone half one, so I would be late.

"Fine!" Edward pouted when I finally pushed him off me with a laugh.

"I'm seeing you tomorrow" I said snuggling back up to him.

"That's too long!" he whispered kissing me on the head.

"You've been without me before" I reasoned, but teasing him at the same time. I loved doing that do him. The look he did on his face was so cute.

"Well that was before you were my girlfriend" he pouted and looked down at me. He was trying to use his eyes on me, he knew that I couldn't resist them.

"Stop it!" I laughed and poked him in the chest.

He chuckled and gave me a slobbery kiss on my nose.

"Eww!" I smacked him and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my shirt. Well Edward's shirt I nicked from him. It smelt of him and I intended to keep for as long as I wanted.

We finally said our goodbyes, well when I finally managed to get Edward to release me. When I walked to the lift I had turned round and there he stood in just his boxes, glasses and dishevelled hair. He grinned at me and waved before he disappeared back in his flat shutting the door behind him.

When I walked out of his apartment building the sun was shining, His flat was actually nicer on the inside than the outside, it had three bedrooms, but he had converted the smallest of the three into a study. Whereas his spare room was turned into a trophy room. Star wars and Maxel comic's figures were on shelves and the walls were covered in posters and comics. Edward was so embarrassed when he showed me, but I gave him a kiss and said I loved it.

I stared out the window of the subway train when I felt my phone vibrate.

I grabbed it from my bag and looked at the screen to see a text.

_'Missing you already :( I have had a wonderful weekend. See you tomorrow - E xx'_

I grinned goofily and sent a reply.

_'I had an amazing weekend 2. I'm keeping ur shirt. Not giving it bk. miss u. - B xx_

A few seconds later another text came through.

_'Keep the shirt. I have your scent on my bed. I get to smell you tonight.' xx_

I laughed out loud at that.

_'Creep :P'_

His next message was just a smiley face.

I heard the announcer on the train that my stop was coming up, so I grabbed my bag and quickly sent Edward another text.

_'It's my stop now. Talk l8r?' xx_

I got up from my seat and my phone buzzed again.

I glanced at it before I shoved it in my coat pocket.

_'I'll ring you tonight. - E xx'_

I opened the door to my flat and I was almost bombarded by Jessica.

"Look what that cat dragged in" she smirked at me.

I blushed and closed the door behind me.

"So...Who is he then?" she demanded.

"His name is Edward" I smiled thinking of him and placed my bag down on the table.

"Edward?" she snorted.

"What?" I demanded.

"You were at a guy's named Edward?"

"Yes."

She burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I demanded again.

"It-t's so-oo o-old fashioned-d!" she managed to say in between her laughs.

I huffed.

"Well at least it isn't a name like Mika or something!" I argued. Thinking of one of her past boyfriend's.

That made Jessica stop.

"It was Marco! He's Italian."

"That's even worse!" I giggled.

"Oh Shut up!" she huffed.

I continued to laugh. It was so easy to wind her up.

I heard her sniff.

"You should have a shower. You stink of sex"

"Yeah only you would know what sex smells like" I teased.

"Well at least I got some" She crossed her arms and looked smug.

"HA! Well I didn't want to get STDS" I said poking out my tongue.

"You suck!" She knew I was only kidding.

"So do you!" I laugh.

"Go have a shower Bitch!"

"I will!" I said and walked into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others. Sorry! BIG Thankyou for all the reviews :)**

* * *

><p>After my shower, I changed into a pair of joggers and a hoodie. With my hair wrapped up in towel, I walked out my bedroom into the living room, where Jessica was spread out on the sofa watching TV.<p>

I lifted her legs out the way to sit down, to have her only place them on my lap once I had.

I huffed, but I didn't mind.

I looked at the TV screen to see she had Gossip Girl on.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you have this crap on?"

She stared at me.

"Because Penn Badgley in it and he's like the hottest Guy ever."

I laughed.

"Only you would watch 'Gossip Girl' cause it's got some hot guy in it"

"A hot YOUNG guy" she sighed dreamily. (Jess was the same age as me)

I just shook my head. She always had a thing for slightly younger guys.

"Anyways... where have you been all weekend? At the guy Edwardo's place or something?"

"It's Edward! But yes I was" I blushed.

"So he's your official boyfriend now?" She sat up. She liked any gossip.

I nodded.

"Yay! Bella has finally got someone!" she teased.

"Oh shut up!"

"No" she smiled.

"Tell me more!"

"Do I know him?." She demanded like a kid.

"No. But he's from work" I smiled.

"Really?" she looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Come on Jess, you normally know all the men from Work"

She Ignored me.

"I don't know him" She pouted.

I laughed.

"I'll give you a clue. He works on my floor and he's been working for the times for over 6 months"

"Wait..." she made a funny face as she thought.

I watched her in amusement.

A few seconds later her eyes went wide.

"Is he that Nerdy Guy? Tell me it isn't!"

"What's wrong with Nerdy Guys?" I asked, ignoring her question.

She gave a disgusted face.

"It is him! Eww!"

"What's wrong what that?" I demanded.

"Nerds. are just too... Geeky!"

"Well done Jess!" I laugh.

"Well they are!" she protested.

I continued to laugh.

"You slept with that Eric on your floor. He was a geek!"

She grimaced.

"I was drunk!"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Fine. I slept with him a few more times. He's dating someone now."

I never understood Jessica. So I sighed and turned back to watch Gossip girl on the television.

* * *

><p>AN: Updated: 16/07/12. Please Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry this chapter is late. I had finished chapter 4 a while ago, but re-reading it a few times, i decided to re-write it! I didn't think the previous was good enough :L I've been super busy too aswell :( But it's easter, so i have time (I HOPE!) to write chapter 5 :P Thanks again for your alerts and reviews. Homemade brownies to all of you! ;) xxxx**

* * *

><p>Edward did ring me last night as promised. I had lost count how many hours we were on the phone, just talking well about anything.. but that was until I heard soft breathing on the other end of the line.<p>

"Edward?" I asked. I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 3.48am. Oops. we had been talking for a little over 4 hours on the phone!

There was no reply. Just more soft breathing.

I stifled a giggle. Had he fallen asleep?

"Edward?" I asked again, talking louder into my phone.

Nope, nothing. He defiantly had fallen asleep on me.

I don't blame him I thought.

I stayed on the phone for another 5 minutes just listening to his breathing, it was rather calming and I felt my own eyes starting to droop. I would be up for work in a few short hours, so I must get some sleep!

Finally after putting off hanging up on him, as I wanted to listen to him sleep. I hung up my phone and placed it on my bedside table, making sure my alarm was on.

I settled down on my pillow and under my covers of my bed, and I soon drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of my sexy nerd Edward. A smile was etched on my face.

What felt minutes later, I was woken by my alarm.

I blindly grabbed for my phone and pressed the snooze button that was glaring at me on the screen, I scrunched up my eyes up from the Brightness and I chucked it on my bed in a hurry to get rid of the brightness.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and opened them. I sighed as I saw it was still dark outside. The pinkness of the sky was visible from my curtains.

The disadvantages of getting up this early for work.

I had no problem getting up this early, I was actually a good morning person. Just after a good coffee from starbucks.

I finally jumped out of bed and got changed into my work clothes. I painfully brushed my bed hair with a hairbush to maintain it and put it up in a neat pony tail. I put some light makeup on and sprayed a little bit of perfume on my neck.

That's me done.

Grabbing everything I needed from my bedroom, I walked into the kitchen I made myself a toasted cinnamon bagel and a glass of orange juice.

I brushed my teeth and was out the house by 7.50. I was on the tube to work by 8.10.

I checked my phone as I was settled on the tube. I managed to get a seat while everyone else was squashed together as they were stood up.

I had a text message from Edward. I smiled as i read it.

_sorry i fell asleep on you :( I can't believe that happened! I must of been to tired from all the activities that occurred at the weekend :P Can i make it up to by buying a coffee? Meet me at Starbuck b4 work? - E xxx_

I quickly typed back as I realised it had been send over 20 minutes ago.

_I'm already on the tube! so i won't be long. Don't worry about it ;) I loved your soft breathing, it made me sleepy in the end. what activities are you talking about? :P See you in a bit! - B xxx_

A reply came within a few seconds.

_HAHA. glad you found my breathing calming :) I'm glad I don't snore. I think you know what activities i mean Miss Swan! ;) How many times did we do it? 5? or was it more? :P I'm already at Starbucks, so i'll be waiting for your little ass to meet me! -E xx_

I laughed out loud, causing people to stare at me. I blushed at looked down at my phone. That cheeky buggar!

_For you information Mr Cullen we did it 4 times. So get that amount of times you think out of that dirty mind of yours! My 'little ass' as you put it will be with you in about 5 mins. So stay put! :) P.S. You do snore! Rather softly. It's cute, just like a baby :') -B xxx_

My phone went off again, not 40 secs later.

_Aww.. I thought it was more :( It was certainly the best sex in my lifetime :P Yes you have a little ass, It's so tiny i bet my hands will cover it ;) I SO DON'T SNORE! :( Baby? pssh. E- xxx_

I laughed again, and shoved my phone in my bag as i heard the intercom announce my stop.

I took in what Edward said about being the best sex he's had. It certainly was mine too. I had two intimate relationships before Edward. My high school boyfriend Michael, and of course My gay bestfriend Jake. I could not remember anything about me and Jake's sex. It was a terrible drunken mistake and me and Jake felt very stupid. It had been a very long time for both of us in the intimacy section and both of us got drunk to drown on our sorrows. It was also the night Jake admitted he had more feelings for men than women.

So yeah, I felt worse to what had happened. Jake ensured that it was fine.

Well, that was in the past now and Jake is now very happy with Seth and they hope to get married sometime next year, I'm going to be both there maid of honor! I smiled at the thought of Jake and it reminded me to ring him sometime today to tell him about Edward.

I was so into my thoughts I didn't realise I was outside starbucks until a tall figure was stood in front of me.

I looked up to see Edward grinning at me. I grinned back and Edward took me into a hug. I squeezed back and smelt his scent. Breaking from the hug, he kissed the top of my head. I looked at what he was wearing. I almost drooled at the sight of him. He was wearing a Tweed suit with braces. With his dark chunky glasses and brown laptop bag, he looked sexy!

I almost Swooned.

"Morning" he smiled and leaned down and kissed me softly.

I kissed back with a smile and when the kiss ended, I sighed softly back.

"Morning"

His eyes shone behind his glasses. I gazed dreamily at him. God. He was making me into a love struck teenager. Not that I minded though.

"Ready for this Coffee? We've got 10 minutes"

I just nodded and he took my hand guiding me into my heaven.

Starbucks will always been my heaven. Cappuccino here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please click that little review button below :D There's a brownie in for you! ;) x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Eeeeeeek! I'm so bad at this. I'm so sorry :( It been yonks since I've updated.. GAH! lol.

With my large cappuccino and Edward towing behind me with his rather large Hot Chocolate and whipped Cream (How he could drink that in the morning, I do not know!) we walked into our work building.

As we got into the lift to go up to our floor, I looked up at Edward. His green eyes were shining as always and a look of content was on his face. I nudged up and he look down. I just grinned at him.

"What?" He smiled and nudged me back.

"Oh nothing" I replied, just wanting to see that smile. I leaned against him and i felt his free arm go round my waist.

Mmmh. I could defiantly get used to this each morning before work.

The lift ride took forever as it picked and dropped off countless amount of people on the floors below. Me and Edward were squished in the back and I had ended up flat against the wall with Edward in front. We still had our half finished coffees in our hands, so we had to struggle to keep them from spilling as people piled in the lift.

But, unfortunately for Edward, a Knock from a slightly fat bolding Guy ended up him getting a mouthful of his cream from his hot chocolate. The man just grunted in our direction, supposedly a apology.

I couldn't help but to break into laughter at Edward, Cream was all over his chin and nose.

His grinned back and tried to use his tongue to wipe himself. It didn't do much good, so i found a tissue and wiped it off while still chuckling.

Finally the door pinged open on our floor, so grabbing Edward's free hand and holding my coffee high up in the other, we bolted out the lift to avoid any more incidents.

Before we entered the offices, I checked Edward's face for anymore cream to avoid him anymore embarrassment. I found a little speck on his cheek. I used my finger to wipe it off and with Edward watching, I licked it off. Edward's eyes turned dark.

Teasing him was so much fun.

Winking at him, I kissed his spotless cheek and whispered.

"There. All clean now, Mr Cullen."

He grinned and pulled me into a quick kiss

"Why Thank you, Miss Swan. I knew something embarrassing was bound to happen to me."

I laughed.

"I'll make sure I'm prepared more for incidents like that. We are going to be a right pair."

I thought of my clumsyness, and combined with Edward's. Well, broken limbs was probable.

He poked me in the side and had a evil grin on his face.

"haha.. It's just a case of bad luck for me. You've got two left feet."

I pouted. But I knew it was true.

Taking his hand, we walked into our office.

As we walked further into the office, I noticed many people staring. Heads were even peeking over computer monitors. I also saw Lauren, the bleached blonde office receptionist, at the back of the room her mouth wide open. I think I shocked her silent. She usually talked non-stop.

I grinned at her and winked. Her mouth shut with a snap. But she continue to stare at us.

Edward was silent during this, but I pulled on his hand and took him to his desk.

Quiet talk followed us.

I leaned towards him and whispered,

"Ignore them"

We got to his desk, I took his cup from his hands placing it down with mine as well.

I leaned up and whispered his ear.

"Let's give them something to talk about"

I then proceeded to kiss him. I felt him kiss me back and his hands going round my waist.

The kiss got deeper that was until I felt a pinch on my ass and a wolf whistle in the background.

I broke the kiss and stared at him. He didn't have to do that in front of everybody!

"What?" he chuckled trying to look innocent.

I whacked his arm with a smiled, called him a ass and walked off to my own desk.

As I settled down at my desk, I looked over at Edward who was already fully settled at his Desk. I noticed he had taken of his jacket, leaving to show off his braces that he wore.

I sighed and watched him type.

_God. How I'm supposed to concentrate now?_

He knew I couldn't resist him when he wore them. I slightly cursed his body to myself, and If he sensed me watching him. He looked up from the computer screen and winked.

Damn... This was going to be a long day.

A/N: Sorry this is short. But it's all I could think of right now..Eeek. Updated 26/10/12.


	6. Chapter 6

Just to say I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded for a while.

I've got a pretty busy life at the moment D: College 4 days, the rest working..

*wails*

I hope to get on track soon ;)

I've also updated chap 4 & 5. Cause I didn't like the wording.

But anyway here's something;

Sneak Peek to chap 6:

I was concentrating a long piece of writing, when the office doors slammed. The glass surrounded it wobbled.

Everybody jumped.

A small figure in heels, stormed through.

Everybody froze.

I gulped and went white.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

The devil. Aka. Alice was here.


End file.
